moshimonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:BenAdventureBear/Archive 1
Welcome Message Hi, welcome to the ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Bauba.png page. ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. ;Want to edit an article? * We has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. So, go edit! And please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything else! -- Abce2 (Talk) 08:05, December 17, 2012 Reply There's a section in your preferences in which you can input a signature that will display every time you type ~~~~. Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Talk ]]"Other" 17:36, December 20, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the reply! 8pppuıɯɐɾuǝq (talk) 16:23, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Reply Thank you for the picture of Jessie. However, if you look closely, some bits like the Hat and the Beard are edited. It's not the best but it is one of the best ones on this Wiki so far! Great job, Sefelic 3D (talk) 20:36, December 28, 2012 (UTC) Hey can you move your creations to the new wiki. We made it for a reason. http://mmfc.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity Thanks, 'Shelbypinky1' 'Talk Page' 14:28, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Heads up Please do not upload anymore fan creations to this Wiki, please use the MMFC, as that is what it was designed for. Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 20:55, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Hey Hey just wondering do I just put a delete template on my blog to delete it or just keep it and make a new wiki? Moshimonsters934 (talk) 08:19, January 24, 2013 (UTC) Hi just wondering how many edits do u need 2 become an admin? Reply Thank you for reporting that. Luckily, it's already been dealt with. Thanks, ~~ Sefelic 3D ~~ (talk) 19:11, February 13, 2013 (UTC) Um I don't want to be rude.... but I don't like what you put as your I am part of your profile. I realize there is two meanings to the word, but still it could be easily mistaken. I would really like it if you just change it or remove it. Thanks, 'Shelbypinky1' 'Talk Page (Click Here)' 00:52, March 7, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for reporting the information to me. Luckily, the user has been blocked by Sadie. I will also be dealing with the problems you have told me. Thanks, ~~ Sefelic 3D ~~ (talk) 19:15, March 7, 2013 (UTC) Thanks I would like to thank you for all your hard work in reverting what DJ Cadence did both times. That is really great and I would like to thank you a lot. 'Shelbypinky1' 'Talk Page (Click Here)' 18:56, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Hey Just telling you that I already told Anthonyhat on the Admin info but thanks anyway. ~~ Sefelic 3D ~~ (talk) 19:13, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Reply:Sig Ok, I will do it as soon as possible! Here you go! Hope you like it! If there is something wrong to your signature or if you don't like it, I could always change it! : I love it! Thank you so much! How do you delete unnessecary pages? I saw that message about the MMFC,I just made it on this wiki because I was showing it to Brantan and it's my entry to design a moshling contest. But... You have lots of supports on your request for rollback... 13:03, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Congratulations! Four more edits then you'll have 700 edits! I hope you become a rollback soon :D [[User:Rawr_Rawr|'Rawr Rawr']] [[User_talk:Rawr Rawr|'Contact Me! (Talk)]] 13:15, April 22, 2013 (UTC) When I changed my username everything was erased, except for adminship and edits. You don't need to brag about it. Legolas Rules! (talk) 19:31, April 23, 2013 (UTC) He has a point... It's ok. Just try not to do it to anyone else, please. Thanks, Legolas Rules! (talk) 19:34, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Profile Your profile is nice and colorful......too colorful.... 05:04, April 26, 2013 (UTC) : I know! I copied the coding from Coco's and found a helpful list of colours on the Pokemon Wiki. That is ok thanx for letting me know I will try to get a few more edits done a day.:) Hi! Hi I see you left a message on my talk page. To start if I do leave I will stay on the CP3 wiki. And the other is you were not the one who accused me of the fake email, bran did. (http://moshimonsters.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Pink_rainbow_puffle_Gigi_Snivy) Thank you for support me on my Quest to become a Chat Moderator. I've decided to leave everyone who supports me a little thank-you note. :) SweetOnOddie (talk) 12:15, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Warning Hey Ben, don't use the Delete Template on pages such as what you did to the Moshi Monsters Original page, if the title of the page is wrong and if it doesn't have a good grammar you could ''always rename and edit it right? 16:22, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the congrats and keep up the good work! :D I am an admin and bureaucrat and so is Sefelic, but thanks for the congrats and I wish you luck! Reply to "leaving": Ben it was not that! After you left Lego accused me of spamming! Thats what I mean. Don't worry Re: Disagreements Cucumber and maths may be your cup of tea, but i was just expressing my opinion.regards,lachy202-_- lachy202 | Marcel Rules! (talk) 08:17, May 7, 2013 (UTC) Hey! I am NOT being mean, but you can't be a rollback. It has been put into the "inactive" mode, or category, meaning you have been denied as a rollback. Sorry! : It ''has ''been approved by Game and Sefelic says it's alright. Rollback | BenAdventureBear | Talk to me! 05:01, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Moshlings Wikia - Adminship and Bureaucracy Please may I become an Admin/Bureaucrat on your Moshlings Wikia Mickyfickie (talk) 14:57, May 11, 2013 (UTC) MP3 It's actually a jury-rigging of a CP Wiki template. I can try to help you if you want. Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 20:55, May 13, 2013 (UTC) thanx do u want to know what colours and stuff u need on it? Please can you make me an orange signature with Scrumpy? Thanks! Legolasfanno1. Over and Out. (talk) 19:52, May 17, 2013 (UTC) MOTM: Hi! Thanks for your message! I would like someone to take over me as of next February! If you would like to do it, you would have to follow the rules of making, such as the popualrty rule! I will curtainly consider you, since Sadie & Moshlings also want to do it! HAPPY MONSTERING The Moshi Bulletin Hey Ben, please can you stick to Moshlings? Bran is doing quizes, reviews, ect because he's in charge of that topic. Just stay to Moshlings or we'll hae to stop you from editing the bulletin. Thanks! [[User:Carwyn-Rawr-Rawr|'Carwyn-Rawr-Rawr]] |''' [[User_talk:Carwyn-Rawr-Rawr|'''Contact Me! (Talk)]] 17:36, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Thanks so much for the sig!!! Legolasfanno1 | Talk to me! 20:03, May 18, 2013 (UTC) You were taking all the days instead of the days you're supposed to, and you're only supposed to do Moshlings, not Weekly Codes and ROARsome reviews. Thanks. Legolasfanno1 | Talk to me! 08:05, May 20, 2013 (UTC) Picture: Here is the pic of my monster u wanted :) http://prntscr.com/15t5bd Pink rainbow puffle Gigi Snivy (talk) 16:13, May 20, 2013 (UTC)Pink rainbow puffle Gigi Snivy (talk)Pink rainbow puffle Gigi Snivy (talk) 16:13, May 20, 2013 (UTC) Reply I seem to remember giving you just the ability to do code articles... Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Talk ]]"Other" 20:41, May 20, 2013 (UTC) Inactive Hi, I just wanted to let you all know that I'll be inactive for a few days. ' Clumsyme22'' '''Talk 14:28, May 21, 2013 (UTC) Wikia Contributor Someone is vandalising this wiki and I told them to stop but they won't. Please Help ;)--Kyle03 (talk) 16:14, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Reply I'm just going to ask you, please drop it for now. I've had users on my case about adminship for two months now, and it's getting annoying. If you cannot wait for rights, then you do not deserve the rights. I've been stressed all this month, and these requests aren't helping. Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 19:22, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for supporting me to be a CM. It means a lot to me :) Toast With The Most (talk) 11:50, May 30, 2013 (UTC) Thanks so much for supporting for me to become a Rollback! Steven Gerrard is Awesome!!! | Talk to me! 06:19, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Thank You! You are so considerate! Thank you so much! You didn't have to do that.. you really rock, really, really rock. Toast With The Most (talk) 13:25, June 8, 2013 (UTC) Yes Yeah I would. I was raging so i didnt put EVERYONE. :) Moshlings I'm loving the idea's for the Munchies! My favourite moshling is Bobbi Singsong! What's everybody else's? Please reply to tell me your favourite!!! 07:26, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Libby ;D Reply You're a tad behind. (A few months so). Cheers, Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 03:36, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Reply Er, Rollback is a demotion from Chat Mod. Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 19:41, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Coding Sure you can use it :) .Carwyn | Talk | Blog Posts . Category:Signatures 14:51, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Congratulations! Congratulations about reaching 1000 edits and having the 6th most edits on the wiki! I nearly ahev 1000 edits as well! Mickyfickie/Sig 07:22, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Reply I fixed the problem with the sig :) P.S. Congratulations on 1,000 edits! .Carwyn | Talk | Blog Posts . 09:16, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Reply It's done, you can add it to your talk page if you wish. Any problems with it, just contact me :) .Carwyn | Talk | Blog Posts . 09:48, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Heatwave You knwo you said you having a heatwave where you live on your user page, in North Wales, we have a heatwave too! It is about 40 degrees! {User:Mickyfickie/Sig} 16:15, July 14, 2013 (UTC) : Woah! We're around 25-35! .Ben! | Talk! | Read! . 16:16, July 14, 2013 (UTC)